Rebels, Romance, and Revolution
by TheGoldenTrio09
Summary: What happens if Draco is good? What happens if there is a spy among the DA? What happens if Voldemort wins, and the good side is forced into hiding? What happens if there is a rebellion? Follow Draco, Luna, Hermione, and Harry through the twists and turns of good and evil, wrong and right, romance and enemies. Who will prevail? Pairings: LL/DM, HG/RW, HP/GW
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, second story! It's been really hard to do this, but thatgeekyouknow11 and I have got it done. It is a collaboration, takes place in HBP, and of course, is written by one great, cool, experienced author (thatgeekyouknow11) and an un-experienced, hot headed, yet witty author(me).**

**This takes place in HBP, Draco's Detour. Except, a bit...different. Luna is involved, no Ron, and, some Luna fans will hate me for it.**

**Longer Summary: What happens if Draco is good? What happens if there is a spy among the DA? What happens if Voldemort wins, and the good side is forced into hiding? What happens if there is a rebellion? Follow Draco, Luna, Hermione, and Harry through the twists and turns of good and evil, wrong and right, romance and enemies. Who will prevail? Pairings: LL/DM, HG/RW, HP/GW, POV's: Mainly Draco, Hermione, Luna, and Harry, Setting: Sixth year at Hogwarts.**

**Prologue: Harry's POV:**

Hermione, Ron, and I are eating breakfast in the Burrow kitchen. Ron made a corny joke about Voldemort, causing the already jumpy, uptight Mrs. Weasley to become angry.

"Ronald Weasley!" starts Mrs. Weasley, "Now is not the time to start cracking jokes! If you don't straighten up, you will NOT go to Diagon Alley!"

"FINE!" Ron shouts before storming out of the room, already annoyed by his mother's exasperation at getting ready for a new year at Hogwarts, as well as, you know, Voldemort.

"Well you two better get ready!" says Mrs. Weasley in a flushed, frenzied tone.

We left, knowing what was best for our health and dignity. No one messes with an infuriated Molly Weasley.

**Luna's POV:**

"Daddy, can I go to Diagon Alley?"

"Yes, Luna, dear. Just watch out for Wrackspurts and Nargles!" Dad yells as I run down the stairs, going no matter what he says. The question was merely rhetorical.

I walk out the door and then down the long, winding dirt road and past the Weasley's house. As I walk along the dusty path, I think of Draco Malfoy . The way he never has his white-blonde hair slicked back anymore; always hanging in his eyes in just the perfect way, how his sparkling gray eyes reflect his reclusive, but interesting personality, and - oh no, I do not, cannot, fancy Draco! Calm down, Luna. Just forget about it.

I finally reach the infamous, grungy Leaky Cauldron. I tap the brick three up from the dustbin and then two across. The walls open up and the noisy, bustling commotion of Diagon Alley pours into my ears. I walk up and down the cobblestone street, buying my books, robes, and other school supplies. I walk up a semi-hill and see the booming Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. I enter, and see two familiar faces.

"Hermione! Harry!" I see the two and we continue to talk about the DA, in all seriousness because of You-Know-Who's imminent, prominent threat.

Just as I'm about to ask where Ron is, I see Draco walking rather suspiciously down the street. He spots me through the window, and looks down again, hoping I didn't see him.

"Hey, guys, I think we should follow Draco. He looks…secretive, like he doesn't want to be discovered. What if it's something to do with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?" I ask Harry and Hermione.

The two quickly agree, curiosity winning out. I mean, Harry didn't even attempt to badger me about saying You-Know-Who's name. We head after Draco's lanky, receding form, trying not to be noticed. Suddenly, he takes a left, and my heart sinks at the knowledge of where he is going: Knockturn Alley. I have never been there, I was told not to, and I don't want to. But once again, curiosity wins and I follow two thirds of the golden trio into the dark, creepy place.

Many people stare at our little, innocent looking group of teenagers, so I decide to put up my hood, watching as Harry and Hermione do the same. Moments later, I see Draco enter a dull antique shop. Harry, Hermione, and I quietly and gracefully climb the roof and drop into the upper level of the shop through a gaping hole in it. We peer in through the bars in a bordering fence around the top floor, laying down unmoving, and try to keep our breathing as shallow as possible, despite the adrenaline rush I know we all get when we see what is going on.

Through a doorway, we glimpse a large, conference room-y table, around which a large group of Death Eaters is sitting, with Voldemort at the head of the table. But the real surprise is that Draco is there. Draco is a Death Eater. Slowly getting over our shock, we listen as hard as we can to see if we can get inside information on what the Dark Lord is going to do next.

"…will kill him. Come, Draco, and we can talk about this in privacy," we see Voldemort croon before grabbing Malfoy's arm and dragging him into a room. The room that we are hidden over. It takes everything we have to not suck in our breath when the Dark Lord enters the room, especially Harry, whose scar must be burning a great deal.

"Draco, my dear, dear boy, what do you say?" You-Know-Who says in a mocking voice.

"I want to know more," our fellow student replies defiantly, making my stomach clench in fear at what the Dark Lord might do to him due to his rudeness.

"Oh, you do? Well, we'll have to see about arranging that. I think for now you are better off listening to me, don't you think, Draco?"

After a moment's hesitation, Draco murmurs, "Yes, Sir."

"Wise choice. Now, just this one simple task, boy, and you will be a valued Death Eater, a loyal, trustworthy follower, and no longer at risk of being…disposable. What do you say, Draco Malfoy?"

Draco pauses, obviously lost in thought, before the Dark Lord continues, "Hurry up, boy! I can't afford to wait here while an indecisive child thinks about whether he has the guts to kill an old man as weak as Dumbledore. What is your answer? Will you do it, Draco?"

"No," Draco states, crossing his arms rebelliously, like a five year old trying not to be sent to bed.

"What did you say, Draco?"

"I said, _sir, _that I will not do it. I'm sick of serving you. I'm sick of serving Lucius. I'm sick of – "

"SILENCE! You will _do _as I _say, _you pestilent _scum._"

"No, actually, I don't think I will."

"YES. YOU. WILL. IMPERIO!"

Suddenly, Draco looks up with a conflicted, but desperate glance at Harry, Hermione, and I, and mouths the word 'help' right before the Imperius curse hits him in the chest. But not before I give him a reassuring wink. I just hope he saw it. I mouth the words 'I will try,' but I highly doubt Draco saw me because he was already under Voldemort's spell.

"I think this should get my point across," the Dark Lord says with an evil cackle.

Merlin, I hope Draco is okay. I have to help him. Should I, yes, no, ugh! Suddenly, I come to a realization. This time the conviction wasn't curiosity. It was love. I think I am in love with Draco Malfoy.

I soon realize that Draco has been knocked unconscious by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's vile foot, and know exactly what I have to do.

**Hermione's POV:**

"Luna, don't you dare go down there!" I loudly whisper.

She was sneakily creeping in to the back room. I could see Luna crawl in between the blonde and the Dark Lord, and she then started reasoning with Voldemort, whose anger, fury, and impatience was escalating very quickly as the unique, spunky blonde girl yelled in his face. I didn't know she was that brave. Then, I couldn't believe my eyes. I could see Luna move in closer and closer to Draco, and then...

"LUNA! NOOOOO!" Harry gave us away.

He knew it, but he couldn't help it. We then were forced to jump from our hiding place. Luckily, we weren't in the staffroom, or else Voldemort would have Harry faster than you could say 'Loony.' For a split second, I forgot we were dueling and thought about Luna. Was she…on our side or not?

"HERMIONE!" I hear before a jet of hot light hits me in the chest and I black out. Was it over? Why did I take my eyes off the prize...

**Alright y'all, here you go. Rebels, Romance, and Revolution. Now, if anyone no what 'Proditor' means, leave a review. You'll get KUDOS! Review! Favorite! Follow!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, this is written by my partner in this story, thatgeekyouknow11. I wrote the first, by the way; anyway, it takes place same time and everything as the first chapter, just different POV.**

**Prologue ( technically Chapter 1, but takes place same time as prologue...)written by thatgeekyouknow11.**

**Draco's POV**

I wish the Death Eater 'meetings,' which were more like witch burnings, just with the killing curse and some cruel, disgusting Death Eaters, weren't being held at Borgin and Burkes. It feels too…public, as if we could be seen and caught at any moment and sent to Azkaban. I don't want that. I'd rather not be punished for my entire life because of something I had no choice but to do.

"M'Lord, what we need is a way to get into Hogwarts," I hear one of the stupid demented followers of Voldemort say, the word 'Hogwarts' catching my attention.

"I am aware of that, Dolohov," the Dark Lord says with a grimace. "I am not mentally insufficient. Watch your mouth, or there will be…consequences."

"Y-Yes, Sir."

"Did you just stammer? Show no fear! We are purebloods, all-powerful; we have nothing to be afraid of. I think it's about time I gave you Death Eaters another lesson." Before anyone can anticipate what's coming, there is a shout of "AVADA KEDAVRA!" and Antonin Dolohov falls to the ground, dead before he hits it.

"Now, I have an idea. Any other objections? Would someone else like to defy me and end up like poor Antonin over there?" Nobody volunteered to die, shocker. "Didn't think so. It's too bad about Mr. Dolohov…he was a bit young to die…" Voldemort says before breaking out in a cruel laugh. "I advise you don't follow his example. Now, here is what we are going to do. Draco here," he looks at me, "is going to fix the one cabinet to a set of Vanishing Cabinets, whose twin just happens to be right here in this very building." The Dark Lord gestures to a wardrobe-like piece of furniture in the corner marked 'NOT FOR SALE.' "Then, we will be able to access Hogwarts. After we have invaded the castle, we will isolate Albus Dumbledore and Draco will kill him. Come, Draco, and we can talk about this in privacy," Voldemort finishes, beckoning at me to get up and pointing to a small, confined, neighboring room.

"What do you say, Draco, my dear, dear boy," the Dark Lord says in an almost mocking, comical voice.

"I want to know more."

"Oh, you do? Well, we'll have to see about arranging that. I think for now you are better off listening to me, don't you think, Draco?"

My courage dies with that last statement, and I mutter in response, "Yes, Sir."

"Wise choice. Now, just this one simple, task, boy, and you will be a valued Death Eater, a loyal follower, and no longer at risk of being…disposable. What do you say, Draco Malfoy?" croons Voldemort.

I'm so stuck. I know I can't fix the Vanishing Cabinet, I know I can't kill Dumbledore. It's not in me. Why couldn't I have been born into a different family? Why couldn't my mother have married another man? It's unfair that Narcissa and I are forced to live as Death Eaters, just because of an arranged marriage and my accidental birth. Lucius never wanted a son. I'm just a liability, an extra cost. And now I have to choose between certain death, or jeopardizing Hogwarts, the only place I feel welcome, and killing Dumbledore, who was kind to me in spite of who I am, who my father is. He doesn't even deserve to be called my fa-

My thinking is cut off by the Dark Lord's impatient, rough voice. "Hurry up, boy! I can't afford to wait here while an indecisive child thinks about whether he has the guts to kill an old man as weak as Dumbledore. What is your answer? Will you do it, Draco?"

I already knew what I was going to say. Even if it meant leaving the world of the living forever. "No," I state with clarity, sounding a hell of a lot more confident than I am.

"What did you say, Draco?" Voldemort attempts to say silkily, though the anger is still seeping through his words. But there is something else, something that I just can't put my finger on. It couldn't be fear, could it?

"I said, _sir_, that I will not do it. I'm sick of serving you. I'm sick of serving Lucius. I'm sick of –"

"SILENCE! You will _do _as I _say, _you pestilent _scum._"

"No, actually, I don't think I will," I say with an air of false superiority, my persuasive voice and sarcasm showing through, as always.

"YES. YOU. WILL."

Before I can talk back, Voldemort whips out his wand and screams "Imperio!" with as much desperate conviction and adrenaline as a gazelle running from a lion. Now I know what people mean when they say that being in danger makes time slow down. I feel as if the curse is coming at me at merely ten miles per hour, as if attempting to run through honey. In the split second before the spell hits me, I see no other than Harry, Hermione, and Loony Lovegood spying on Voldemort and I. Those three people used to be my enemies, and probably hate me, but right now they are my only hope. I mouth the word 'help,' a look of panic and desperation on my face. I don't know about the others, but Loony sees. I barely catch her wink before the spell hits me full-on in the chest with the streak of light being emitted from the Lord's wand.

I know I am under the curse, compelled to do as Voldemort says, but something is different…I am thinking independent thoughts. He has no access to my mind, only my actions. This gives me more hope than any of his past victims at evading possible death and overcoming the curse. Perfect. However, until then, I am undeniably forced to do as the Dark Lord says, when he says it. This is not good. Not good at all.

"I think this should get my point across," I see the Dark Lord grimace with an evil glint in his eye.

The last thing I remember is seeing Lovegood smile at me and mouth the words 'I will try.' My heart swells at the fact that someone is going to attempt to care for me, despite the countless times I bullied them. Loon – Luna is going to try to help me. I am happy in that small moment before I black out as Voldemort kicks me in the head. Hard.

I feel as if I am swimming in a pit of tar, frantically trying to get out, before I realize it's all in my head. I wake with a start to find myself bound, gagged, and in a compact, dimly light room with no windows. Suddenly I hear a voice coming from the corner, and quickly recognize it as Voldemort.

"I see you're awake. If you're confused, I will tell you this: I am keeping you in here, with one meal and one drink per day until the week before Hogwarts term begins. Then, you will receive three meals and six drinks per day. Hopefully, you won't look to…unhealthy when you go to school. There, you will fix the cabinet, and, at the right moment, kill Dumbledore. Agreed?"

"Yes, sir," I reply in my dreamy, voice controlled by the Dark Lord.

"Of course you do," he says with a wicked grin. "Sleep tight, little Malfoy," he continues, evilly cackling as he walks through a thick, heavy metal door, slamming it hard behind him.

I am left alone in this hell of a room, left with my thoughts, that are, fortunately, still mine. I am free in my head, in spite of the fact that everything I do must be approved and ordered by the most dark wizard on the planet. _No biggie, _I think, chuckling to my interior self. Not on the outside of course, but inside, my own sarcasm is cracking my bored to death self up. My thoughts drift from playful, radical dreamlike things to the seriousness of my current predicament.

And then I think of Luna. I think of her silky blonde hair, cascading in long, shiny waves down her back. I think of her sparkling blue eyes that bore into you, analyzing you and defining your character. I think of her overwhelming kindness to everyone, no matter the circumstances. I think of her light, airiness that mak – made me, as well as other people, think she was crazy. Now I realize that she is very wise, empathetic, and able to tell everything about a person, give good advice, and comfort them in just the right way. I think abou – wait. Do I _like _Luna? _The _Loony Lovegood? There's no way I am enjoying beginning to think about her cobalt eyes staring intently into my silvery gray ones, imagining her pressing her lips against mine, hugging me and crying into my shoulder after coming to me for help and someone to trust, and – no, Draco, you need to stop. This can't happen. But then again, you are locked in a room, about to be nearly starved, and forced to jeopardize the lives of your friends and headmaster. I guess anything is possible, when you think about it.

**Review! Favorite! Follow!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright guys, this chapter was written by me. So, if you want some KUDOS PM me, review, favorite, follow, etc. Technically, if you don't have an account, REVIEW!**

**Chapter 1: Harry's POV:**

" Just come off it!" Ron was going on and on about Luna and Draco's betrayl. Eventually, Hermione flipped, and Ron was being screamed at. I think I was more interested in the fact that Luna could feed her knowledge to Voldemort. I whipped out my wand, and shouted, interrupting other chatter, " I JUST CAN"T BELIEVE SHE WOULD DO THAT! WHO KNEW SHE HAD IT IN HER! IT MAKE-" I stopped to listen to a noise inside Hermione's trunk.

**Luna's POV:**

" Yeah I had it in me." I whispered a little too loud. " Shh! Your gonna get us caught!" Draco whispered. We were inside Hermione's trunk, shrunken and hiding. As the train halted, I could here Harry speak to Ron and Hermione. " You guys, go ahead. I have to...check something."

" Alright Harry." I could hear Hermione say. As they left, Harry suddenly shouted _" Diffindo!" _I could hear the trunk's top rip off, and then the trunk, with, it's contents, fall to the floor._ " Engorgio!" _Harry yelled and made us normal size again. _" Incarcerous!" _Harry yelled, and before I could scream I was tied up. I looked around and saw Draco struggling as much as I was.

" Well, Luna, you know what happens to traitors? Well they-" Harry started but was cut off by Draco.

_" Reducto!" _Draco shouted breaking his ropes. I did the same. Before I could cast anything, Harry used his trademark. _" Expelliarmus!"_ My wand flew out of my hand. Harry then attempted what looked like a body bind curse, but Draco intercepted it. _" Lumos Solemn!" _It blinded Harry for a moment, allowing us to escape." COME BACK YOU LITTLE COWARD! COME AND FIGHT BACK YOU FILTHY TRAITOR! FIGHT BACK YOU COWARD!" I could hear Harry shout as we run down the corridor. He was talking to me. MY eyes started to tear up, and I became weeper and weeper, but I blinked it away and kept running. As we stepped off the train, we just caught the closing gates, and had Flitwick check us in. As we made our way to the Great Hall, I let out a little too loud weep, and made Draco stop.

" Luna, don't let scum like him hurt you. It's alright, us purebloods overrule him. Even if he is a pureblood, he is a filthy blood-traitor." That made me feel better. Blood-Traitors can't be better then me. When we entered the hall, I didn't get drawn attention too for the feast had just begun. Boy I hope there is pudding.

**Hermione's POV:**

" Where is he!"

" Who!"

" Harry!"

" Oh." Ron said as he shoveled some casserole into his mouth.

" WOULD YOU STOP EATING! Your best friend is missing and all you can do is eat!" I was worried about Harry, for he was late.

" Don't go mental, he is right there." Ron said after he swallowed. I looked over at Harry, and saw him standing there, collar being held by Snape, and a swollen eye and welts. Snape cleared his throat and said " Mr. Potter has been late again. It appears he wants to make scene. No flying car this time, eh Potter? How did you get those, trying to save a pigeon?" Harry eyeballed Draco, then Luna with his one good eye.

" What are you looking at Potter?" Malfoy sneered. Harry turned his face from " Mad at Snape and don't want fame" to "Come get me you dog." Harry charged at Malfoy, but was stopped by Snape.

" Potter, you just earned yourself a weeks' detention. Now sit down with your little Gryffindors." Harry looked like he could spit in Snape's face. Harry sat down, and didn't say a word.

" So, Harry, what did you want to check out?" But Harry just got up and left the hall.

" I got him." Ron whispered. And he left the room as well.

**Harry's POV:**

I ripped off my shirts, to look at the welts in the mirror left by the Stinging Hex. I saw scars, welts, and rashes on my abdomen. My torso in general has many marks on it. I look up, and in the mirror I see more welts and rashes on my neck then on my face. I'm such a mess. My ears are ringing so loud, I can't here anything...

" Harry?" It was Ron. Or was it? I could make out his hair, but is it short? Then another red head walked in the room. This was definitely Ron. But who was the first?

" GINNY! WHAT THHE BLOODY-"

" Save it Ronald! I'm here to check on Harry!" She kneeled down, and kissed me. Right then I blacked out.

**Alright, sorry for giving you bad news at the end of the chapter, but, my partner, thatgeekyouknow11, can't finish this collab. She is probably going to delete it from her page. However, I will continue the story. Review! Favorite! Follow!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, for know, Rebels, Romance, and Revolution is on hiatus.**


End file.
